Les Espoirs de Konoha
by nocti
Summary: 12 ans après la fin de la guerre, Naruto a 28 ans. Considéré comme le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha et futur Nandaime, il devient le sensei de trois genins. Tout semble pour le mieux, mais les fantômes du passées vont ressurgir.[Fic reprise!]
1. Une Impression de déjà vu

Titre : L'Espoir de Konoha

Auteur : Stéphane et Daniel

Rating : T

Genre : Action/Aventure/Romance

Disclaimers : Naruto est un œuvre protégée dont nous n'avons aucunement les droits…si ?

Chapitre 1 : Une impression de déjà vu…

Uzumaki Naruto ne s'attendait pas à être convoqué dans le bureau du Hokage, ce matin. Ce dernier ne l'appelait que très rarement, et seulement pour des d'extrême urgence, c'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se rendit chez lui.

Le village caché de Konoha avait bien changé depuis la quatrième guerre. Ce fut une période encore plus terrible que celle du Yondaime, et les villageois en gardaient encore un mauvais souvenir…Mais aujourd'hui tout allait pour le mieux : Konoha avait triomphé, mais pas sans mal. Le Godaime avait décédé juste après avoir vaincu Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki. Les pertes avaient été on ne peut plus lourdes.

Naruto avait bien mûri depuis lors. Treize ans s'étaient écoulés, et il avait complètement changé d'attitude. Il se comportait comme un vrai Shinobi, sans toute fois laisser de côté des choses importantes tels que le travail d'équipe. Il portait maintenant la veste de Jounin, et avait enfin mis de côté son affreux costume orange. Il s'était aussi teint les cheveux en gris. En fait, il avait radicalement changé de style : son bandeau lui cachait l'œil gauche, et un masque noir lui recouvrait le bas des yeux. Vous l'avez sans aucun doute reconnu, c'était le «Kakashi Style ». Le point le plus important, est qu'il cachait tout comme son maître, un Sharingan. Le Sharingan…Cadeau de Sasuke…Le jeune homme était mort en héro : il avait affronté Orochimaru et avait sacrifié sa vie pour son pays. Après cette guerre, le Pays du Feu était devenu la première puissance mondiale, et entretenait de ce fait des relations amicales avec ses voisins.

Le jeune ninja frappa à la porte, et entra. La pièce du Rokodaime était vide. En effet, après la mort de Tsunade, le conseil éleva un nouvel Hokage. A la surprise de tous, ce fut Kakashi Hatake qui reçu ce titre. Il était maintenant respecté et était considéré comme le meilleur des Kage actuels. Voyant que la salle était vide, le Shinobi était sur le point de repartir quand…

-Mille ans des souffrances ! Les doigts de Kakashi Hokage vinrent s'enfoncer dans l'arrière train de Naruto, l'envoyant au passage faire un vol plané et il atterrit durement contre le mur. Ce dernier se releva, fulminant de colère.

-Espèce de sale taré pervers bouffon de Hokage stupide ninja ! T'as trouvé ton diplôme dans un paquet surprise « Ichiraku Happy Surprise Kid » ?

-Yo ! répondit le Ninja Copieur. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé…Toujours à recopier mon style…

Mais Naruto n'en avait pas fini :

-T'es franchement sonné ! Je me rappelle l'époque de Sandaime…

-Le vieux Sarutobi, le coupa le Hatake. Haha…Il étai membre VIP aux 3Seins de Konoha ; mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Viens, j'ai à te parler. Au fait, tu as vu le nouveau tome de « Ich Ich Paradise » ?

-Bof, pas terrible, répondit Naruto d'un air ennuyé. Jiraiya-san était vachement plus doué.

Jiaraiya-san. Une autre Victime de la Guerre.

-Qu'avais tu à me dire, sensei ?

-Ah oui, se reprit Kakashi, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il reprit :

-L'Akatsuki reprend du pouvoir

-L'Akatsuk…S'étrangla Naruto.

-Oui. Kakashi avait maintenant un air grave dans le visage. Rappelle-toi de leur bute : les Jinchuriki. Je ne suis pas sur de leur projet, mais rien ne dit qu'ils n'essaieront pas de reprendre ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu achevés…C'est pourquoi je te le dis, il te faut être prudent !

-Vous me connaissez, sensei…

-Je sais que tu n'es plus l'enfant de douze ans surexcités d'avant. Tu es devenu un homme, Naruto, et je sais que tu réfléchiras deux fois avant de te lancer tête baissée.

-…

-Ah autre chose, dit Kakashi en haussant le ton. Sache jeune impertinent que jamais on n'a encore vu Rokodaime se faire insulter de sale taré pervers bouffon de Hokage stupide ninja, et que le taré qui a osé le faire en soit sorti sans conséquence. Comme punition, mon jeune élève, je te nomme Capitaine de l'Equipe 7 : Kakashi. Tu auras a ta charge trois élève a qui tu enseigneras l'art d'être Shinobi. Tu as rendez-vous avec eux à dix heures au terrain d'entraînement numéro quatorze. Bonne chance !

-Equipe 8, annonça Iruka-sensei, en parcourant son parchemin du regard. Gosho Akamichi, Rumiko Yamanaka, et Hinari Hyûga. Equipe 7. Takashi Kitsune, Yoko Noharu et Shine Hyûga. Vous avez rendez-vous tout de suite avec votre nouveau sensei ans le terrain d'entraînement numéro quatorze.

-Bonjour les enfants, salua Naruto. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe Kakashi. Nous allons commencer par faire les présentations. Toi, dit-il en signalant Yoko. Commence !

-…

-Vous pourriez nous montrer comment faire, suggéra Shine, aussi perdu que ses camarades.

-Ah, ok. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Mon rêve, je n'en ai pas. Mes hobbys sont divers et variés, et je n'aime pas : rien de particulier.

« En gros, en a eut le droit qu'à son nom » pensa Yoko. Intéressant. Il n'est pas comme mère me l'avait décris. En fait, il est assez mignon…

-Je m'appelle Takashi Kitsune, commença le jeune homme. Mon rêve, devenir Hokage. Mes hobbys sont : manger des douroums chez Anko Dang Dango. Mon but dans la vie : restituer l'honneur de ma famille…

« Cette scène me rappelle quelque chose…On dirait exactement ma propre équipe il y a vingt ans… »

-Je suis Shine Hyûga. Je suis l'héritier de la branche principale des Hyûga. Mon rêve, c'est d'arriver au stade de kyuukyoku Byakugan (1). Le jeune Hyûga ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en dire plus. Se prenant lui-même pour exemple (vu les informations cruciales qu'il avait donné) il ne put lui en demander plus et se concentra sur Yoko.

Yoko était de taille moyenne. Elle avait des cheveux couleur rose, et des yeux verts. Elle portait une robe rouge banale, mais qui était par-dessous piégée de shurikens. Naruto fut troublé par cette fille ; elle était le portrait craché de Sakura-chan. Mais les paroles de la fille le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Je m'appelle Yoko Nahoru. Ma passion, le genjutsu. Mes hobbys, sont m'entraîner et malaxer du chakra. Mon rêve, devenir la Kunoichi la plus puissant de tous les temps. Mon but dans la vie : je dois neutraliser quelqu'un.

« Là, ça sort du réel, pensa Naruto. C'est quasiment la même chose qu'a dit Sasuke…Cette fille est bizarre…Je dois garder un œil sur elle »

-Bon, vous venez d'être promu Genin. Ce qui veut dire maintenant que vous êtes ce que l'on pourrait qualifier par des aspirants ninja. Je suis votre sensei, et de ce fait vous me devez respect et obéissance. Voilà les trois règles avec moi, qui me paraissent primordial pour réussir n'importe quelle mission. Discernement, discipline et réflexion. Voilà les bases d'un Shinobi. Demain je vous ferais passer un test, et je vous préviens : ceux qui l'échoueront seront recalés et retourneront a l'académie.

-Qu…Quoi, s'exclamèrent les trois Genins, sidérés par l'attitude de leur maître. Naruto ne leur accorda pas le plaisir de se plaindre. Il était sur le point de repartir quand il se souvint :

-Ah, au fait, je vous donne rendez-vous demain à l'aube au même endroit et ne prenez pas de petit-déjeuner ; vous pourriez le recracher…

Tous partirent avec la même conclusion : Naruto-sensei était un vieux malade…

-Non mais franchement ! C'est lui qui fixe les horaires et c'est le seul qui n'arrive pas à l'heure !

C'était le discours qui ce tenait depuis cinq heures. Les trois aspirants ninja c'étaient levés de bonne heure, et quelle n'avait pas été leur colère lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Arrête de te plaindre, Takashi. Chapitre sept du règlement des ninjas : un bon Shinobi ne se plaint pas, récita Shine.

-Yo, les jeunes ! Bien dormis ?

Voyant que les trois ninjas lui jetaient des regards assassins, Naruto déglutit. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort…

-Désolé, je me suis perdu…

« Dis plutôt que tu étais sur la tombe de Sasuke » pensa Naruto.

-Bon, je vais vous explique en quoi concerne l'exercice. J'ai ici deux clochettes. Vous avez jusqu'à midi pile pour me les voler. Celui qui ne réussira pas, sera privé de dîner.

-Deux clochettes ? demanda Yoko, l'air étonné. Mais nous sommes trois, ce qui signifie que forcément l'un de nous échouera…

-Dans ce cas, débrouillez-vous pour vous la procurer en premier, rit Naruto.

Et il disparut laissant derrière lui un pop de fumée.

(1) Ultime Byakugan


	2. L'Epreuve de Survie

Titre : L'Espoir de Konoha 

Auteur : nocti

Rating : T

Genre : Action/Aventure/Romance

Disclaimers : Naruto est un œuvre protégée dont nous n'avons aucunement les droits…si ?

Chapitre II : L'Epreuve de Survie

Takashi courait dans la forêt, à la recherche de Uzumaki-sensei. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi difficile de le trouver ; mais il avait tord. Il s'arrêta net, et contempla la forme qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Sans aucun doute : c'était leur maître.  
Il fit un saut périlleux et atterrit juste devant lui. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il sortit quatre shurikens et les lui lança, qui comme il l'avait prévu, il esquiva sans aucune difficulté. C'est alors qu'il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'essayer son nouveau jutsu.  
Discrètement, il créa une illusion de lui-même, et se faufila derrière lui. Naruto ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. « Super, pensa-t-il. Il faut absolument que je saisisse ma chance.» Il forma les signes et exécuta :  
-Suiton, Technique de la Prison Aqueuse !  
Une énorme bulle d'eau se forma tout autour de Naruto, le recouvrant entièrement et l'empêchant de s'échapper.  
-Génial, s'écria Takashi. Je vous ai eus, Naruto-sensei !  
-Tu crois ça, lui dit une voix derrière son dos. C'était Naruto. Takashi se tourna par réflexe et regarda la Prison Aqueuse qu'il avait construit. Elle était toujours là, mais à la place de son professeur, il y n'y avait qu'un morceau de bois.  
« Merde, pensa le jeune Kitsune. Technique de permutation.  
-Exact, lui répliqua Naruto.  
-Vous pouvez…Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées des gens ?  
-Peut-être bien…Quoiqu'il en soit, Takashi, tu m'as attaqué trop vite. Règle numéro un du combat corps à corps : Ne jamais foncer trop rapidement.  
Takashi savait au fond de lui qu'il était piégé ; il n'avait pas le choix. Il plaça sa main devant lui et commença à faire tourner son chakra en spirale, rapidement une boule bleue se forma dans sa main.  
-Cette technique, balbutia Naruto, C'est le…  
-Oui, sensei. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Rasengan !

Naruto, qui connaissait déjà le mouvement de son bras par cœur, lui plaqua l'avant bras contre le sol, et contre-attaqua à sec. Il se faufila dans le sol et attrapa la jambe de Takashi.  
-Doton, Technique de Décapitation. Et quelques instants plus tard, Takashi se retrouvait le corps complètement immobilisé dans la terre, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.  
-Je crois que toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

Pendant ce temps, Yoko n'en menait pas large : voilà des heures qu'elle cherchait le vieux, sans succès. Elle avait pensé qu'il s'était peut-être rendu invisible, mais elle abandonna cette idée : l'invisibilité l'aurait empêché de se faire remarquer, mais le bruit de ses pas aurait été quand même bien trop lourds. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas besoin de récupérer la clochette pour pouvoir manger. Elle s'asseya sur le sol, et dit :  
-Nimpô. Invocation.

Elle avait maintenant devant elle un festin qui aurait fait bavé n'importe qui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très loyal envers les autres, mais après tout, un Ninja doit savoir faire preuve de discernement, non ?  
-Maligne, la petite, pensait Naruto. A son âge, elle maîtrise déjà les invocations. On va rire un peu. Le Jounin s'était caché dans les arbustes et avait assisté à toute la scène. Il concentra son chakra et chuchota assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre.  
-Nimpô, Technique de l'Illusion Funeste !

Yoko s'apprêtait à toucher à un de ses takoyakis, quand une forte émission de chakra la fit tourner la tête. Elle vit avec effarement Le corps de Naruto disparaître et le fond devenir entièrement bleu. Genjutsu. Effectivement elle avait raison. Elle essaya de réguler son flux de chakra, mais en vain ; Naruto avait une trop grande emprise sur elle. La vision qu'elle avait était abominable : des serpents sortaient de son « buffet », les nouilles se cjangèrent en python, le riz en ver et le wazabi en limace. Une scène qui aurait fait crier n'importe quelle fille digne de ce nom. Elle essaya de crier, mais remarqua avec horreur que sa bouche avait totalement disparu de son visage, puis ce fut le noir.

-J'ai peut-être été un peu fort sur ce coup là…Mais voilà le dernier.

Effectivement, Shine, qui les avait espionné depuis le début, avait finalement daigné de faire son apparition. Il donna quelques coups de pieds, en fin rien de bien grave…Ce n'est qu'après que cela se complique : Shine était définitivement beaucoup plus prudent.

-Byakugan ! Cria-t-il.  
-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, grogna Naruto. Ok. Naruto se mit en position - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !  
Trois répliques de lui-même apparurent. Ils sautèrent dans les arbres, lancèrent chacun des shurikens dans le point mort du Byakugan. En effet Naruto connaissait le point du Byakugan grâce à son expérience en combat avec Neji.  
Ce dernier réveilla Yoko, et attacha Takashi à un piquet. Les trois élèves regardaient piteusement le sol, honteux de leur état. Ils étaient tous épuisés, alors que leur adversaire ne transpirait même pas. Et les paroles qu'il dit les touchèrent au plus profond.

-Vous êtes vraiment une bande de pitoyable clown, sermonna Naruto. Il avait l'air très en colère. -Vous avez chacun agis de votre côté, réprimanda-t-il, sans même vous préoccuper de vos camarades. Vous êtes tous trois aussi égoïstes les uns que les autres. Je vous l'avais dis, hier : ma façon de travailler et établie en trois points : discernement, discipline et réflexion. En réfléchissant, vous auriez compris que l'on ne vous avait pas répartis en groupe de trois par hasard. Vous étiez sensés vous entraider. Toi, Takashi, tu aurais du te précipiter moins vite, et de surveiller tes arrières. Yoko, toi, tu as choisis la malhonnêteté et pire, tu l'as caché sous un règlement de ninja. Et toi, Shine tu as trop compté sur tes yeux. Le Byakugan est puissant, mais a ses faiblesses. Vous ne serez jamais des ninjas.

-Qu…Quoi ? Mais sensei, il n'y avait que deux cloches !  
-Être Ninja, c'est aussi savoir se sacrifier ; un de vous aurait du laisser les deux autres prendre les clochettes. Mais comme je suis bon prince, je fais contre votre malheur bonne fortune. Vous aurez le droit de rester Genins, et les repas sont pour vous, dit-il en leur tendant des sacs. Je vous refais passer le test dans une heure, mais ne donnez surtout rien à manger à Takashi.  
-Mais vous êtes malade, aboya Takashi. Je suis quand même celui qui vous a tenu tête le plus longtemps…  
-Tais-toi, lui rétorqua Naruto. Je suis le capitaine et tu obéis à mes ordres. Un point c'est tout. Et il partit.  
-Tiens, Takashi, dit Yoko en lui tendant son plat.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yoko ! Shine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Yoko était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?  
-Il a raison, rajouta Takashi. Ne t'en fais pas, et puis je n'ai pas faim.  
Grrrrooooink. Son ventre le trahissait.  
-Tais-toi et mange, lui ordonna Yoko. Après tout, nous sommes une équipe ; il faut s'entraider…En plus je ne sens pas la présence de Naruto-sensei…  
Elle l'aida à manger, et ce fut exactement à ce moment que Naruto décida de refaire son apparition.  
Les nuages devinrent noirs. Le ciel s'obscurcit, et Naruto forma un Chidori.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Cria-il. La seule chose que je vous avais demandé de faire, c'était de le priver de nourriture !  
-Mais nous sommes une équipe, gémit Yoko. Vous-même vous avez dit que nous devions nous entraider…  
-C'est vrai. C'est pourquoi je vus annonce officiellement que tous les trois vous venez de passer le test d'admission à l'équipe Kakashi !

Naruto repensait aux paroles du jeune Kitsune. Takashi était vraiment incroyable. A cet âge-là, il maîtrisait déjà le Rasengan (bien qu'il mettait ses réserves de chakra à zéro, et la Prison Aqueuse. Il se rappela la discussion qu'ils avaient eut à ce moment-là, juste après le combat.

Flash-back :

-Où as-tu appris cette technique ? Où l'as-tu apprise ?  
-Ca ne vous regarde pas, cracha Takashi.  
-Un peu que ça me regarde, mon père est l'inventeur de cette technique.  
-Vous mentez ! Le créateur de cette technique est mort il y a de cela douze ans ! Et s'était mon grand-père !  
« Douze ans, pensa Naruto. Mais alors son grand-père, c'est… »  
-Viens, j'ai à te parler. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il y a de cela douze ans, j'ai connu un enfant qui avait le même rêve que toi : restituer l'honneur de sa famille.  
-Ah bon ? Takashi semblait beaucoup plus intéressé, et en avait momentanément oublié la dispute au sujet du créateur du Rasengan.  
-Oui. Il a tout fait pour posséder le pouvoir qui lui permettrait de se venger de celui qui l'a entièrement massacré…  
-Et ensuite ?  
-Il a rejoint les forces d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier voulait utiliser son corps pour y transférer son âme…Il s'est débattu et en est mort. Je veux que tu comprennes ; ce type était et sera à jamais mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas que ton destin et le sien soient le même. Il y a des choses plus importantes que le pouvoir dans la vie. Regarde-moi ! Je suis sans doute un des meilleurs Ninjas du pays du Feu, et pourtant, ai-je l'air heureux ? J'ai perdu presque tous ceux que j'aimais. J'ai tout sacrifié pour ce pays, et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a donné lui ? Une veste de Jounin. Franchement, je ne te recommande pas de suivre ma voie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà Voila! C'est la fin de ce chapitre: donner vos avis!!!!


	3. En route pour Suna

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage:

-NON!

-Takashi, calme-toi.

-Il a raison. Vous savez Naruto-sensei, nous pouvons nous en occuper.

-Je me rappelle à l'époque du Sandaime …

-Takashi arrête.

-On ne peut pas continuer ainsi…

-Shine ! Ne t'y mets pas non plus.

-SILENCE! C'est moi l'Hokage ici et c'est moi qui commande.

Telle était l'ambiance dans le bureau de Kakashi. Ce dernier était sur le point de péter un câble, lorsque:

-Hokage-sama!

Trois ninjas venaient de rentrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage. L'ascenseur émotionnel qui passa de la fureur à la frayeur provoqua une certaine tension dans le groupe. Une quinzaine de seconde passa sans un bruit.

-Kankuro-san, Temari-chan, Baki-sama. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

-L'Akatsuki est de retour. Ils ont volé le parchemin interdit d'Orochimaru.

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, nous avons été attaqués en route. Sûrement par une troupe de leurs subordonnés. Nous ne connaissons pas leurs plans exacts mais nous pensons qu'ils se dirigent vers le pays du riz.

-Nous venons demander de l'aide de Ninjas qualifiés au village de Konoha. Notre plus fidèle allié à qui nous devons la victoire de la guerre.

-Bien. Equipe 7, vous partirez avec le conseil. Veillez à ce qu'il rentre sain et sauf. Ensuite, allez recueillir des information au sujet de ce fameux rouleau au près du Kazekage.

-Yattai!!!!

-Mais…

-Naruto! Vous pouvez disposez.

-Désolé d'avoir l'audace de vous contredire mais, êtes-vous sûr que ces Ninjas 0sont qualifié pour se genre de mission.

-Bien sûr. Oseriez-vous douter du grand ninja copieur. Le grand Uzumaki Naruto? Je crois que vos paroles sont totalement démesurés, Kankuro-san.

-Excusez mon insolence.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la forêt, sortie de Konoha no yon. Ils étaient maintenant dans le bois de Konoha. Ils allaient à bonne allure tout en restant prudents.

-Takashi, chuchotta Shine. Ne te retourne pas nous sommes suivies. Yoko, les as-tu remarqués aussi?

-Restons discret, répondit Yoko.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant 20 bonnes minutes.

-Yoko, attention!

D'un mouvement leste et vif elle fit un bond de côté et évita le kunaï sans aucune difficulté.

Trois hommes apparurent alors. Les ninjas furent encerclé par les ninjas vêtus de noir.

-Les enfants occupez-vous d'eux je protège le conseil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Interrogea Takashi.

-Nous venons capturer la seule personne capable de desceller les rouleaux interdits depuis ci longtemps cachés à Suna gakure.

Naruto comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

-Baki-san ! Attention c'est vous qu'ils veulent.

Les hommes en noirs se mirent à l'attaque. En deux trois coup de kunaï les troupes Naruto étaient immobilisées.

-Comment ont-ils fait ?! Où sont-ils ?!

-Kage Bunshin et Henge no Jutsu ! Cria Naruto du haut de l'arbre. Les enfants, je reste en haut avec les membres du conseil. Occupez-vous de ces ninjas. Vous pouvez le faire.

-HAI dirent-ils en chœur.

Takashi courut vers l'un des hommes. Celui-ci évita un coup de poing sans aucune dificulté apparente.

-Technique de la Prison Aqueuse !

De l'eau se format autour de la main de Takashi, et au contacte du ninjas malfaiteur format une prison constituer d'eau.

-Qui êtes vous ! S'énerva Takashi.

-Nous sommes des ninjas déserteur qui sont venus capturer baki. Mais cette information ne te servira à rien une fois que tu seras mort.

Katon ! Goukaryuu no Jutsu ! Une énorme boule de feu en forme de dragon sortit de la bouche du ninjas et toute l'eau s'évapora.

Il exécuta encore une fois cette attaque et Takashi fut engloutit par les flammes. Il en sortit, une boule de chakra tourbillonnante dans sa main droite. Il le frappa d'un coup sec. Les ninjas se mirent à tournoyer et alla s'écraser contre un arbre ce qui le mit littéralement hors combat.

Pendant se temps Shine se battait contre un ninja munit de griffes enduites de poison. Ce dernier lui asséna un coup de griffe sure la joue mais Shine disparut laissant place à un bout de bois. Shine se trouva derrière le ninja quand une lumière vert pâle apparut paralysant le son adversaire quelques secondes qui parut très longue.

-Hakke ! Technique des 64 coups !

Shine frappa à toute vitesse sur le corps de son adversaire visant chaque partie du corps, comme si il visait des points précis. Son adversaire tomba K.O encore sous le choc.

Yoko quand à elle, se battait contre un ninja armé de chaine. Celui-ci la faisait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, mais la rapidité de Yoko lui permit d'éviter tout les coup. Elle envoya des shurikens ce qui eut pour effet de coincer l'homme en noir contre l'arbre. Ne pouvant plus bouger Yoko le regarda droit dans les yeux. La chaîne se mit à bouger et vint lentement s'enrouler autour du cou de son adversaire se qui eut pour effet de l'étouffer. La chaîne s'enroula de plus en plus. L'étouffement devenait de plus en plus insupportable. C'est là que le ninja compris que c'était du genjutsu. Il essaya de contrôler son flux de chakra mais cette sensation d'étouffement l'en empêchait. Yoko cessa l'illusion et son adversaire tomba raide effrayer, de la bave coulant le long de sa joue.

Tous les genins s'en était bien sortis et rejoignèrent leur sensei.

-C'était bien facile mais je suis à court de chakra

-Pareil pour moi dit Shine.

-J'ai failli être cramé par Goukaryuu no jutsu, mais sinon je vais bien. Mais je ne crois pas être prêt à faire un autre combat. Je suis aussi à court de chakra.

Les trois ninjas se allèrent se remettre en route mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de bouger qu'un autre ninja leur barra le chemin. Ce ninja était d'une corpulence incroyable et derrière son triple menton lui cachant le cou il dit :

-Je suis Jin Kata un ninja rôdeur du pays de Taki. Je viens chercher Baki le déscelleur de rouleau.

-On ne pourra décidément plus être tranquille, dit Naruto, en poussant un soupir digne de Shikamaru

Naruto disparut et donna un coup de pied d'une vitesse fulgurante à son adversaire.

-Les enfants, protégez le conseil de Suna.

Naruto continua à donner des coups de pieds à une vitesse incroyable. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes mais Jin finit par le prendre départ le pied et le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Naruto vola jusqu'à ce qui s'écrasa contre l'arbre d'en face. Jin repartit ensuite et enchaîna Naruto de coups de poing et coups de pied. Naruto finit par se lever et dit :

-Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix.

D'un geste habile de sa main droite il souleva son bandeau, révélant son œil gauche.

-Sharingan !

-Comment est-ce possible ? Serait-ce le grand ninja copieur, Uzumaki Naruto ?

Naruto se mit en position. Il fit tourbillonnant du chakra dans sa main tout en évitant les attaques de Jin grâce à son Sharingan. D'une main le chakra tourbillonnant à toute vitesse et de l'autre, le chakra bougeait si rapidement qu'il produisait des éclaires. Naruto combina ces deux phénomènes et courut en direction de Jin. Il le frappa d'un coup sec. Ce dernier trembla dans tout les sens tout en tournoyant. Il gicla et ne bougea plus. Gisant sur la branche d'un arbre qui était prêt à craquer sous son poids.

-Voila une bonne chose de faite.

Les autres ninjas restèrent sans voix. Le spectacle était incroyable. Il avait vu le Sharingan et une technique d'une puissance incroyable.

-Bon les enfants, en route pour Suna.

Les ninjas se mirent alors en route. Ils marchèrent assez rapidement. Ils avaient déjà prit pas mal de retard à cause de ces ninjas venus chercher Baki.

Ils finirent finalement par arriver au village du sable, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Kazekage


	4. De l'autre côté du miroir

Titre : L'Espoir de Konoha

Auteur : Stéphane et Daniel

Rating : T

Genre : Action/Aventure/Romance

Disclaimers : Naruto est un œuvre protégée dont nous n'avons aucunement les droits…si ?

Chapitre 4 : Examen Chuunin Depuis l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, Naruto et ses compagnons étaient finalement arrivé au village caché de Suna, où ils purent s'entretenir avec le Kazekage. Gaara leur avait confié que le rouleau qu'ils avaient en leur possession n'était pas le vrai, mais il leur avait également dit que comme ce rouleau n'était pas scellé, il était possible que Akatsuki aient eut le temps d'apprendre les secrets de Orochimaru. -Dans ce cas, que devons-nous faire, demanda Shine.  
-Pour l'instant, rien du tout, répondit Gaara. Il fit une petite pause, et reprit :  
-Si l'Akatsuki a pu apprendre les Jutsu de Orochimaru, nous le saurons en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, nous devons simplement faire de notre mieux pour déjouer les plans de l'ennemi ; après tout nous ne sommes toujours pas au courant de ses buts, comme Kakashi a du te le dire, Naruto-san.  
Naruto acquiesça, et soudain un détail lui revint.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent nous prendre nos Bijous, Gaara-san. Lors de mon combat contre ses bandits, ils n'ont pas cherché à me blesser, mais à me tuer…  
-Donc nous pouvons écarter l'hypothèse « Capture des Junchiriki ». Bien !  
-Mais cela ne nous éclaire pas beaucoup plus sur le sujet, dit Naruto l'air grave. Il faut que nous rentrions le plus vite à Konoha faire un rapport au Rokodaime.  
-Soit, concéda Gaara. Mais avant de partir, je vais te demander un service. J'aimerais que tu emmènes avec toi deux de mes Genins.  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais l'examen de présélection des Chuunins et sur le point de commencer. Ces deux-là sont près pour tenter le grand saut.  
-Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème, répondit Naruto en souriant. De qui s'agit-il ?  
-Ceux sont la progéniture de deux de mes meilleurs ninjas, que tu connais d'ailleurs très bien. Le nom de ses enfants est Kazuhiro Nara, et Handori Nara.  
-Les fils de Shikamaru ? Pas de problème !  
-Ok. Je te remercie, Naruto. Merci à tous.  
La discussion étant terminée, la petite troupe était en train de sortir du bureau du Kazekage, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit dans leur manœuvre.  
-Hey, Naruto !  
Un homme de grande taille était au détour du couloir. Il avait de longs cheveux, attaché en catogan. Il portait la veste traditionnelle des Ninjas, et était en train de fumer une cigarette.  
-Shikamaru ! Deux autres formes apparurent derrière ce dernier, qui semblaient être un peu timide -Je te présente mes deux fils, dit-il en prenant fière allure. Voici Kazuhiro Nara, et Kogo Aburame.  
-Enchanté, répondit Naruto en leur souriant. Vous êtes prêts pour le grand voyage ?  
-Oui, monsieur. Nous avons hâte de commencer !  
Après de rapides adieux, ils se mirent en route, et au bout de trois longs jours, ils arrivèrent à Konoha. Naruto et Cie foncèrent tout droit au bureau de Kakashi pour lui avertir des nouvelles que lui transmettaient Suna. Suite au compte-rendu de leur aventure, Hatake Kakashi en resta sans voix.  
-Et donc, eux, ce sont les représentants de Suna pour l'examen des Chuunins ? dit-il en désignant les deux garçons, qui rougirent et se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.  
-Le Kazekage se fout de ma gueule, enfin, tant pis pour lui…  
-Gaara leur fait confiance, sensei, vous devriez en faire autant ! gronda Naruto, n'aimant pas que son maître démoralise les jeunes recrues.  
Kakashi lui jeta un regard assassin qui aurait fait pâlir de peur n'importe qui, et continua :  
-Naruto-kun ! Le Conseil de Konoha te demande ; il faut que les Jonins se rendent dans le Colisée pour la célébration de l'ouverture de l'Examen des Chuunins.  
-Ok…J'y serai…  
-Vous pouvez disposer !  
Et ils s'en allèrent.  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Naruto marchait dans les rues de Konoha, à la recherche du Colisée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le grand bâtiment blanc, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Tous les ninjas qui se trouvaient en pleine discussion se turent, y compris le Hokage, qui fusilla Naruto du regard.  
-Tu es en retard, réprimanda-t-il, en faisant une grimace sous son chapeau.  
-Désolé ; j'avais à faire ailleurs, s'excusa ce dernier, pensant bien secrètement qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de ce vieux.  
-Bon, reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Jonins possédant des élèves dont ils veulent inscrire à l'Examen, avancez-vous et parlez !  
Doucement, Naruto s'avança, causant la stupéfaction de tous ceux qui le regardaient. Ne tenant pas compte des autres ninjas, il prit la parole :  
-Moi, Uzumaki Naruto. Jonin de Konoha. Je mets mon range et mon honneur en jeu en inscrivant mes trois apprentis, Shine Hyûga, Takashi Kitsune et Yoko Nahoru à l'Examen de présélection des Chuunins !  
Ensuite, un second ninja s'avança :  
-Moi, Hyûga Neji. Jonin de Konoha. Je mets mon rang et mon honneur en jeu en inscrivant mes trois apprentis, Mayudebu Rock, Masami Akamichi et Gettô Kushin à l'Examen de présélection des Chuunins !  
Un dernier Jonin s'avança, et déclara, révoltant carrément l'assemblée générale :  
-Moi, Rock Lee. Jonin de Konoha. Je mets mon rang et mon honneur ne jeu en inscrivant mes trois apprentis, Kojekatsu Yamanaka , Momiji Sori et Chodebaru Akamichi à l'Examen de présélection des Chuunins !  
-Incroyable ! crièrent certains, en se regardant, bouche bée. Ce n'était plus arrivés depuis l'époque Uzumaki Naruto lui-même ! Cette génération doit être très puissante !  
-Naruto-sempai, cria un ninja, fort ennuyé part ce qui venait de se produire. Ses enfant viennent seulement de recevoir leur promotion en tant que Genins, et vous les laissez participer à l'Examen, chose qui n'est pas de la rigolade !  
-Remettrais-tu mon jugement en doute, Konohamaru-kun, s'énerva Naruto. Combien de missions ai-je raté depuis le début de la guerre ? Combien d'ennemi ont pu être battu grâce à mes assauts ? Je vais te dire quelque chose, Konohamaru-kun. J'ai tout donné pour ce pays, et c'est la première fois que je lui demande quelque chose en retour, et vous refuseriez de me l'accorder ?  
-Cela suffit, intervint Kakashi, sentant que les choses tournaient en rang. Konohamaru. J'ai entièrement confiance en Naruto, et si il dit que ses élèves sont prêts à passer l'examen, ils le sont. Fie-toi à son jugement, il ne se trompe jamais !  
-Bien, Hokage-sama. Naruto, je te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. J'ai été trop sévère sur ma pensée, ce qui a chamboulé mon raisonnement, et je m'en excuse.  
-Tu es pardonné.

-Toujours, toujours, toujours en retard !  
-Je n'y crois pas…  
Comme toujours, Naruto était une fois de plus en retard, comme vous l'a si gentiment fait remarquer Shine, bien que cette fois-ci se ne soit pas vraiment sa faute. Quand il arriva, se fut une pluie de grognement qui l'accueilla, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il était heureux de pouvoir annoncer à ses élèves la bonne nouvelle.  
-Hey, les gosses, commença-t-il. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ; je vous ai tous trois inscrits à l'examen de sélection des Chuunins !  
Les réactions ne furent pas toutes celles qu'espéraient Naruto : Takashi fit signe qu'il s'en fichait, tout comme Shine. Yoko, quant à elle, elle explosa litéralement de joie. Elle sauta sur Naruto, en le remerciant sans cesse.  
-Merci ! Merci ! Merci mille fois, sensei !  
-C'est bon, Yoko, lâche moi une seconde…  
Visiblement, Naruto-sensei n'appréciait pas, ou n'était en tout cas pas habitué aux contacts humains…  
Vous devez remettre votre inscription à Iruka Umino a plus tard à 13h00, sans quoi vous ne pourrez pas participer aux épreuves…  
-Compris ! S'exclamèrent-ils, en leur souriant.  
Yoko se retourna alors vers les deux Genins, en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Génial, dit-elle en s'adressant à ses coéquipiers. Vous vous rendez compte, après seulement avoir passé Genin, nous avons le droit de passer l'examen de classe moyenne ! Naruto-sensei doit nous tenir en haute estime…J'ai entendu dire que la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, c'était il y a une quinzaine d'années…N'est-ce pas, Maître ?  
Mais Naruto avait déjà disparu.  
-Allez, reprit Yoko, visiblement très agacée par le manque de réaction et d'enthousiasme de la part de ses camarades. Ne me dites pas que cela ne vous rempli pas de joie !  
Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, Takashi se leva, et repartit ailleurs. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de partager ce moment de pur bonheur avec Yoko, qui elle était en train de se vexer par l'attitude de son coéquipier. Shine, quant à lui, lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, et qu'il ne fallait pas l'emmerder avec ses histoires…  
-Alors, Sasuke, tu penses que j'ai bien fait ? Remarques, quand je les regarde, je vois notre propre histoire…  
Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Naruto "s'entretenait" avec Sasuke. Bien que évidemment, il n'obtint pas de réponse, il faisait régulièrment des tours au Mémorial des Héros, où il passait la plupart de son temps.  
-Hey, Naruto-sensei !  
C'était Takashi et Shine qui l'appelaient.  
-Oui ?  
-Nous voudrions vous…Commença Shine.  
-Une minute, Genins. Vous ne saluez pas vos supérieur ?  
Les deux ninjas restèrent abasourdis quant à ses paroles, puisqu'ils l'avait salué. C'est alors que Takashi comprit : il avait souvent remarqué que son Maître passait ses journées à méditer à cet endroit-là, aussi il regarda le nom de la tombe où il se trouvait.  
-Excusez-nous, sensei, dit-il. Bonjour, Sasuke-sama.  
Il fut rapidement imité par Shine, et Naruto se décontracta, et reprit un air paisible.  
-Bon. Que voulez-vous ?  
-Voilà, vous vous rappelez votre combat contre le membre de l'Akatsuki ?  
Naruto acquiesca, et Shine reprit.  
-A un moment donné, vous avez créé deux techniques…Chidori et Rasengan…Je crois, et vous les avez combiné…Nous aimerions pouvoir faire la même chose.  
Naruto resta abasourdi. Au fil des années, il avait vu que la plupart des enfants n'étaient plus du tout intéressé par le ninjutsu, mais plus tôt par les béguins de filles, et autres choses totalement stupide. Il sourit sous son masque, et déclara.  
-Alors comme ça, vous voulez faire un Kyuuden no Jutsu (1), intéressant…Ok. Mais pour cela, il vous faudra venir dans les montagnes avec moi, et ce sera un dur apprentissages, et pas comme les petites babioles que vous faisait faire Iruka-san. Vous êtes sur ?  
-Oui, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Ok, alors c'est parti !  
Dans le village de Konoha, Yoko était retournée chez elle. Elle avait commencé à malaxer son chakra, en repensant aux événements de la journée. Naruto-sensei lui avait proposé de venir avec lui dans les montagnes, pour l'inicier à des puissants jutsus. Elle était très tentée d'accepter, mais elle avait d'autres projets. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Plus tard, elle sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers les portes de Konoha, qu'elle franchit sans attendre. Elle marcha un moment puis s'arrêta net. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Elle attenda quelques minutes, puis soudain, un brouillar se forma tout autour de son périmètre. Au loin, deux ombres se formèrent, c'était deux formes…Visiblement des ninjas. Ils avaient des longs kimonos noirs, avec des motifs en formes de nuages rouges, et des chapeaux de pailles sur la tête, empêchant quiconque de3 voir leurs visages…Akatsuki !  
Yoko s'avança vers les formes, et les regarda dans les yeux. -Vous êtes en retard.  
-Nous avons été retardés.  
Les deux personnages enlèverent leurs chapeaux, laissant entreparître leurs visages. C'était Itachi Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno.  
-Itachi-sama. Mère.  
-Bonjour, Yoko-chan. Itachi avait bien vieillis. Ses longs cheveux étaient recouverts de mèches blanches, et son Sharingan n'était plus constamment activé. De toute évidence, avec l'age, le ninja déserteur devait avoir beaucoup moins de chakra que auparavant.  
Sakura, quant à elle, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Sa corpulence était devenue celle d'une véritable femme, et elle avait gardé la même coupe de cheveux (voir Sakura dans Naruto Next Gen ). Son bandeau était rayé au centre, ce qui prouvait son statut de ninja déserteur.  
-La mission avance ?  
-Oui. Naruto-sensei est un ninja surpuissant. Sans doute plus puissant que les Sannins ne l'étaient, Itachi-sama. Le vieil homme la regarda, et sans prévenir, lui colla une gifle. Yoko tomba à terre, la joue en douleur.  
-Alors pourquoi est-il encore en vie ? Ton travail était de trouver son point faible, et après se servir de ça contre lui. Itachi était très en colère.  
-Mais il ne semble justement pas en avoir, Uchiwa-sama.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Baaka. Tout ninja a un point faible, et Naruto en fait partie. Même si il a un nom de ramen (2), il en a forcément un ! Après toutes ses années d'entraînement, tu oses me décevoir ?  
Il était sur le point de recommencer à la frapper. Il leva la main, mais Sakura lui bra le passage.  
-Sakura-chan !  
-Tu ne lèvera pas la main, sur ma fille, Itachi-san. Elle a échoué, mais sa cible n'était pas n'importe qui. -Attendez !  
C'était Yoko qui avait parlé. -J'…J'ai peut-être une idée pour la faiblesse de Naruto.  
-Oui…Nous t'écoutons…  
-Ce serait Sasuke Uchiwa…  
-Mon frère ?  
-Oui.  
Le visage de Itachi Uchiwa perdit toutes traces de colère pour laisser place à de l'abasourdissement. Et enfin, un début de sourire se forma sur son visage.  
-Mon frère ? Très intéressant…

-Non, Takashi. Tu dois correctement faire tourner ton chakra en spirale, sinon ça ne marchera pas! Et toi, Shine, tu n'arrives pas encore à faire le changement de nature. Un Raikiri, sans blague. Pour transformer ton chakra en électricité, il te faut le faire tourner très rapidement au bout de tes doigts. Ensuite, il te faut former les signes à une vitesse précise, c'est ce qui déterminera la réussite du jutsu. Réesayez encore.  
Voilà plus de deux mois que Naruto et ses deux élèves étaient partis s'entraîner dans les environs de Konoha. Il leur avait fait faire un entraînement très rigoureux. Cela allait de la maîtrise totale de son chakra, d'exercice du type "marcher sur l'eau", ou encore "marcher sur les arbres", et même au Kuchiyose .  
La technique de Shine, et de Takashi avait considérablement augmenté, et Naruto pouvait maintenant assurer qu'ils étaient plus fort que certains Chuunins, ce qui n'était pas rien dire.  
Le Jonin était très content des progrès de ses deux pupilles, et il pensait qu'ils étaient à deux doigt de maîtriser le Raikiri et le Rasengan.  
Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées. Ils étaient prêts.

-Encore, encore, encore en retard!  
Yoko Nahoru, était devant le bâtiment où se déroulerait la première épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Elle avait passé ses deux mois à s'entraîner sans relâche, et à enquêter sur son maître, et elle avait pu développer de nouveaux jutsu, qui en effrayeraient plus d'un. Elle avait aussi exercé sa patience, et sa concentration, mais là, ils en faisaient trop…Presque tous les participant étaient déjà là.  
-Et toi, là!  
Yoko se retourna, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix : c'était sans doute la chose la plus laide et horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était une personne, et nous la qualifions de personne, car justement à vu d'œil, nous ne pouvons deviner si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Elle possédait des cheveux noirs, lui arrivant jusqu'à la nuque, coupés en bol. Et elle avait mis pour costume un affreux pyjama vert. Et son visage…Répugnant….Ses yeux, étaient rond, et ses cils dépassaient de tous le côtés, donnant un air de marguerite. Ses sourcils étaient gros et immense, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait coupé une peau de chien et se l'était collée sur le front.  
-Qui es-tu, demanda l'inconnu.  
-Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un, on commence par se présenter, répliqua Yoko.  
-Je m'appelle Rock. Rock Mayudebu (2). Et voici mes deux équipier, Kusjikatsu (1) Yamanaka, et Chodebaru Akamichi.. Je suis l'élève de Neji Hyûga-sensei. Maintenant à ton tour. Qui es-tu?  
-Je m'appelle Yoko Nahoru, Genin de Konoha, et je suis l'élève de Naruto Uzumaki-sensei, le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha.  
-Qu…Quoi? T…Tu es l'élève du plus puissant des Sannins, Naruto Uzumaki?  
-Sannin, demanda Yoko, ne comprenant pas se terme.  
-Je n'y crois pas. Les Sannins… Les ninjas légendaires, les Sannins, sont au nombre de 3…Ils sont les ninjas les plus puissant qui existent, hormis les Kage, et encore, pas tous peuvent se mesurer à eux…Ton maître est considéré comme le plus fort des trois Sanins. Actuellement, les Sannins sont Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyûga, et Chikara Chikushu. Le titre Sannin, est un titre qui peut être transmis seulement par l'un d'eux.  
Ils restèrent longuement à bavarder, et Yoko découvrit que rock était une fille, et qu'elle avait son age. Yoko en oublia complètement son équipe, ce fut seulement lorsque un chuunin vint les chercher qu'elle s'en souvint.  
-Konohamaru-sempai! Mon équipe…  
-Ah, tu dois être le jeune talent de Naruto…Yoko…il m'a prévenu qu'ils seraient un peu en retard…Venez!  
Et ils entrèrent. L'examen venait de commencer Chapitre 4 : Examen Chuunin Depuis l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, Naruto et ses compagnons étaient finalement arrivé au village caché de Suna, où ils purent s'entretenir avec le Kazekage. Gaara leur avait confié que le rouleau qu'ils avaient en leur possession n'était pas le vrai, mais il leur avait également dit que comme ce rouleau n'était pas scellé, il était possible que Akatsuki aient eut le temps d'apprendre les secrets de Orochimaru. -Dans ce cas, que devons-nous faire, demanda Shine.  
-Pour l'instant, rien du tout, répondit Gaara. Il fit une petite pause, et reprit :  
-Si l'Akatsuki a pu apprendre les Jutsu de Orochimaru, nous le saurons en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, nous devons simplement faire de notre mieux pour déjouer les plans de l'ennemi ; après tout nous ne sommes toujours pas au courant de ses buts, comme Kakashi a du te le dire, Naruto-san.  
Naruto acquiesça, et soudain un détail lui revint.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent nous prendre nos Bijous, Gaara-san. Lors de mon combat contre ses bandits, ils n'ont pas cherché à me blesser, mais à me tuer…  
-Donc nous pouvons écarter l'hypothèse « Capture des Junchiriki ». Bien !  
-Mais cela ne nous éclaire pas beaucoup plus sur le sujet, dit Naruto l'air grave. Il faut que nous rentrions le plus vite à Konoha faire un rapport au Rokodaime.  
-Soit, concéda Gaara. Mais avant de partir, je vais te demander un service. J'aimerais que tu emmènes avec toi deux de mes Genins.  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais l'examen de présélection des Chuunins et sur le point de commencer. Ces deux-là sont près pour tenter le grand saut.  
-Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème, répondit Naruto en souriant. De qui s'agit-il ?  
-Ceux sont la progéniture de deux de mes meilleurs ninjas, que tu connais d'ailleurs très bien. Le nom de ses enfants est Kazuhiro Nara, et Handori Nara.  
-Les fils de Shikamaru ? Pas de problème !  
-Ok. Je te remercie, Naruto. Merci à tous.  
La discussion étant terminée, la petite troupe était en train de sortir du bureau du Kazekage, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit dans leur manœuvre.  
-Hey, Naruto !  
Un homme de grande taille était au détour du couloir. Il avait de longs cheveux, attaché en catogan. Il portait la veste traditionnelle des Ninjas, et était en train de fumer une cigarette.  
-Shikamaru ! Deux autres formes apparurent derrière ce dernier, qui semblaient être un peu timide -Je te présente mes deux fils, dit-il en prenant fière allure. Voici Kazuhiro Nara, et Kogo Aburame.  
-Enchanté, répondit Naruto en leur souriant. Vous êtes prêts pour le grand voyage ?  
-Oui, monsieur. Nous avons hâte de commencer !  
Après de rapides adieux, ils se mirent en route, et au bout de trois longs jours, ils arrivèrent à Konoha. Naruto et Cie foncèrent tout droit au bureau de Kakashi pour lui avertir des nouvelles que lui transmettaient Suna. Suite au compte-rendu de leur aventure, Hatake Kakashi en resta sans voix.  
-Et donc, eux, ce sont les représentants de Suna pour l'examen des Chuunins ? dit-il en désignant les deux garçons, qui rougirent et se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.  
-Le Kazekage se fout de ma gueule, enfin, tant pis pour lui…  
-Gaara leur fait confiance, sensei, vous devriez en faire autant ! gronda Naruto, n'aimant pas que son maître démoralise les jeunes recrues.  
Kakashi lui jeta un regard assassin qui aurait fait pâlir de peur n'importe qui, et continua :  
-Naruto-kun ! Le Conseil de Konoha te demande ; il faut que les Jonins se rendent dans le Colisée pour la célébration de l'ouverture de l'Examen des Chuunins.  
-Ok…J'y serai…  
-Vous pouvez disposer !  
Et ils s'en allèrent.  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Naruto marchait dans les rues de Konoha, à la recherche du Colisée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le grand bâtiment blanc, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Tous les ninjas qui se trouvaient en pleine discussion se turent, y compris le Hokage, qui fusilla Naruto du regard.  
-Tu es en retard, réprimanda-t-il, en faisant une grimace sous son chapeau.  
-Désolé ; j'avais à faire ailleurs, s'excusa ce dernier, pensant bien secrètement qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de ce vieux.  
-Bon, reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Jonins possédant des élèves dont ils veulent inscrire à l'Examen, avancez-vous et parlez !  
Doucement, Naruto s'avança, causant la stupéfaction de tous ceux qui le regardaient. Ne tenant pas compte des autres ninjas, il prit la parole :  
-Moi, Uzumaki Naruto. Jonin de Konoha. Je mets mon range et mon honneur en jeu en inscrivant mes trois apprentis, Shine Hyûga, Takashi Kitsune et Yoko Nahoru à l'Examen de présélection des Chuunins !  
Ensuite, un second ninja s'avança :  
-Moi, Hyûga Neji. Jonin de Konoha. Je mets mon rang et mon honneur en jeu en inscrivant mes trois apprentis, Mayudebu Rock, Masami Akamichi et Gettô Kushin à l'Examen de présélection des Chuunins !  
Un dernier Jonin s'avança, et déclara, révoltant carrément l'assemblée générale :  
-Moi, Rock Lee. Jonin de Konoha. Je mets mon rang et mon honneur ne jeu en inscrivant mes trois apprentis, Kojekatsu Yamanaka , Momiji Sori et Chodebaru Akamichi à l'Examen de présélection des Chuunins !  
-Incroyable ! crièrent certains, en se regardant, bouche bée. Ce n'était plus arrivés depuis l'époque Uzumaki Naruto lui-même ! Cette génération doit être très puissante !  
-Naruto-sempai, cria un ninja, fort ennuyé part ce qui venait de se produire. Ses enfant viennent seulement de recevoir leur promotion en tant que Genins, et vous les laissez participer à l'Examen, chose qui n'est pas de la rigolade !  
-Remettrais-tu mon jugement en doute, Konohamaru-kun, s'énerva Naruto. Combien de missions ai-je raté depuis la fin de la guerre ? Combien d'ennemi ont pu être battu grâce à mes assauts ? Je vais te dire quelque chose, Konohamaru-kun. J'ai tout donné pour ce pays, et c'est la première fois que je lui demande quelque chose en retour, et vous refuseriez de me l'accorder ?  
-Cela suffit, intervint Kakashi, sentant que les choses tournaient en rang. Konohamaru. J'ai entièrement confiance en Naruto, et si il dit que ses élèves sont prêts à passer l'examen, ils le sont. Fie-toi à son jugement, il ne se trompe jamais !  
-Bien, Hokage-sama. Naruto, je te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. J'ai été trop sévère sur ma pensée, ce qui a chamboulé mon raisonnement, et je m'en excuse.  
-Tu es pardonné.

-Toujours, toujours, toujours en retard !  
-Je n'y crois pas…  
Comme toujours, Naruto était une fois de plus en retard, comme vous l'a si gentiment fait remarquer Shine, bien que cette fois-ci se ne soit pas vraiment sa faute. Quand il arriva, se fut une pluie de grognement qui l'accueilla, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il était heureux de pouvoir annoncer à ses élèves la bonne nouvelle.  
-Hey, les gosses, commença-t-il. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ; je vous ai tous trois inscrits à l'examen de sélection des Chuunins !  
Les réactions ne furent pas toutes celles qu'espéraient Naruto : Takashi fit signe qu'il s'en fichait, tout comme Shine. Yoko, quant à elle, elle explosa litéralement de joie. Elle sauta sur Naruto, en le remerciant sans cesse.  
-Merci ! Merci ! Merci mille fois, sensei !  
-C'est bon, Yoko, lâche moi une seconde…  
Visiblement, Naruto-sensei n'appréciait pas, ou n'était en tout cas pas habitué aux contacts humains…  
Vous devez remettre votre inscription à Iruka Umino a plus tard à 13h00, sans quoi vous ne pourrez pas participer aux épreuves…  
-Compris ! S'exclamèrent-ils, en leur souriant.  
Yoko se retourna alors vers les deux Genins, en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Génial, dit-elle en s'adressant à ses coéquipiers. Vous vous rendez compte, après seulement avoir passé Genin, nous avons le droit de passer l'examen de classe moyenne ! Naruto-sensei doit nous tenir en haute estime…J'ai entendu dire que la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, c'était il y a une quinzaine d'années…N'est-ce pas, Maître ?  
Mais Naruto avait déjà disparu.  
-Allez, reprit Yoko, visiblement très agacée par le manque de réaction et d'enthousiasme de la part de ses camarades. Ne me dites pas que cela ne vous rempli pas de joie !  
Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, Takashi se leva, et repartit ailleurs. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de partager ce moment de pur bonheur avec Yoko, qui elle était en train de se vexer par l'attitude de son coéquipier. Shine, quant à lui, lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, et qu'il ne fallait pas l'emmerder avec ses histoires…  
-Alors, Sasuke, tu penses que j'ai bien fait ? Remarques, quand je les regarde, je vois notre propre histoire…  
Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Naruto "s'entretenait" avec Sasuke. Bien que évidemment, il n'obtint pas de réponse, il faisait régulièrment des tours au Mémorial des Héros, où il passait la plupart de son temps.  
-Hey, Naruto-sensei !  
C'était Takashi et Shine qui l'appelaient.  
-Oui ?  
-Nous voudrions vous…Commença Shine.  
-Une minute, Genins. Vous ne saluez pas vos supérieur ?  
Les deux ninjas restèrent abasourdis quant à ses paroles, puisqu'ils l'avait salué. C'est alors que Takashi comprit : il avait souvent remarqué que son Maître passait ses journées à méditer à cet endroit-là, aussi il regarda le nom de la tombe où il se trouvait.  
-Excusez-nous, sensei, dit-il. Bonjour, Sasuke-sama.  
Il fut rapidement imité par Shine, et Naruto se décontracta, et reprit un air paisible.  
-Bon. Que voulez-vous ?  
-Voilà, vous vous rappelez votre combat contre le membre de l'Akatsuki ?  
Naruto acquiesca, et Shine reprit.  
-A un moment donné, vous avez créé deux techniques…Chidori et Rasengan…Je crois, et vous les avez combiné…Nous aimerions pouvoir faire la même chose.  
Naruto resta abasourdi. Au fil des années, il avait vu que la plupart des enfants n'étaient plus du tout intéressé par le ninjutsu, mais plus tôt par les béguins de filles, et autres choses totalement stupide. Il sourit sous son masque, et déclara.  
-Alors comme ça, vous voulez faire un Kyuuden no Jutsu (3), intéressant…Ok. Mais pour cela, il vous faudra venir dans les montagnes avec moi, et ce sera un dur apprentissages, et pas comme les petites babioles que vous faisait faire Iruka-san. Vous êtes sur ?  
-Oui, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Ok, alors c'est parti !  
Dans le village de Konoha, Yoko était retournée chez elle. Elle avait commencé à malaxer son chakra, en repensant aux événements de la journée. Naruto-sensei lui avait proposé de venir avec lui dans les montagnes, pour l'inicier à des puissants jutsus. Elle était très tentée d'accepter, mais elle avait d'autres projets. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Plus tard, elle sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers les portes de Konoha, qu'elle franchit sans attendre. Elle marcha un moment puis s'arrêta net. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Elle attenda quelques minutes, puis soudain, un brouillar se forma tout autour de son périmètre. Au loin, deux ombres se formèrent, c'était deux formes…Visiblement des ninjas. Ils avaient des longs kimonos noirs, avec des motifs en formes de nuages rouges, et des chapeaux de pailles sur la tête, empêchant quiconque de voir leurs visages…Akatsuki !  
Yoko s'avança vers les formes, et les regarda dans les yeux. -Vous êtes en retard.  
-Nous avons été retardés.  
Les deux personnages enlèverent leurs chapeaux, laissant entreparître leurs visages. C'était Itachi Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno.  
-Itachi-sama. Mère.  
-Bonjour, Yoko-chan. Itachi avait bien vieillis. Ses longs cheveux étaient recouverts de mèches blanches, et son Sharingan n'était plus constamment activé. De toute évidence, avec l'age, le ninja déserteur devait avoir beaucoup moins de chakra qu'auparavant.  
Sakura, quant à elle, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Sa corpulence était devenue celle d'une véritable femme, et elle avait gardé la même coupe de cheveux. Son bandeau était rayé au centre, ce qui prouvait son statut de ninja déserteur.  
-La mission avance ?  
-Oui. Naruto-sensei est un ninja surpuissant. Sans doute plus puissant que les Sannins ne l'étaient, Itachi-sama. Le vieil homme la regarda, et sans prévenir, lui colla une gifle. Yoko tomba à terre, la joue en douleur.  
-Alors pourquoi est-il encore en vie ? Ton travail était de trouver son point faible, et après se servir de ça contre lui. Itachi était très en colère.  
-Mais il ne semble justement pas en avoir, Uchiwa-sama.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Baaka. Tout ninja a un point faible, et Naruto en fait partie. Même si il a un nom de ramen, il en a forcément un ! Après toutes ses années d'entraînement, tu oses me décevoir ?  
Il était sur le point de recommencer à la frapper. Il leva la main, mais Sakura lui bra le passage.  
-Sakura-chan !  
-Tu ne lèveras pas la main, sur ma fille, Itachi-san. Elle a échoué, mais sa cible n'était pas n'importe qui. -Attendez !  
C'était Yoko qui avait parlé. -J'…J'ai peut-être une idée pour la faiblesse de Naruto.  
-Oui…Nous t'écoutons…  
-Ce serait Sasuke Uchiwa…  
-Mon frère ?  
-Oui.  
Le visage de Itachi Uchiwa perdit toutes traces de colère pour laisser place à de l'abasourdissement. Et enfin, un début de sourire se forma sur son visage.  
-Mon frère ? Très intéressant…

-Non, Takashi. Tu dois correctement faire tourner ton chakra en spirale, sinon ça ne marchera pas! Et toi, Shine, tu n'arrives pas encore à faire le changement de nature. Un Raikiri, sans blague. Pour transformer ton chakra en électricité, il te faut le faire tourner très rapidement au bout de tes doigts. Ensuite, il te faut former les signes à une vitesse précise, c'est ce qui déterminera la réussite du jutsu. Réesayez encore.  
Voilà plus de deux mois que Naruto et ses deux élèves étaient partis s'entraîner dans les environs de Konoha. Il leur avait fait faire un entraînement très rigoureux. Cela allait de la maîtrise totale de son chakra, d'exercice du type "marcher sur l'eau", ou encore "marcher sur les arbres", et même au Kuchiyose .  
La technique de Shine, et de Takashi avait considérablement augmenté, et Naruto pouvait maintenant assurer qu'ils étaient plus fort que certains Chuunins, ce qui n'était pas rien dire.  
Le Jonin était très content des progrès de ses deux pupilles, et il pensait qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de maîtriser le Raikiri et le Rasengan.  
Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées. Ils étaient prêts.

-Encore, encore, encore en retard!  
Yoko Nahoru, était devant le bâtiment où se déroulerait la première épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Elle avait passé ses deux mois à s'entraîner sans relâche, et à enquêter sur son maître, et elle avait pu développer de nouveaux jutsu, qui en effrayeraient plus d'un. Elle avait aussi exercé sa patience, et sa concentration, mais là, ils en faisaient trop…Presque tous les participant étaient déjà là.  
-Et toi, là!  
Yoko se retourna, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix : c'était sans doute la chose la plus laide et horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était une personne, et nous la qualifions de personne, car justement à vu d'œil, nous ne pouvons deviner si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Elle possédait des cheveux noirs, lui arrivant jusqu'à la nuque, coupés en bol. Et elle avait mis pour costume un affreux pyjama vert. Et son visage…Répugnant….Ses yeux, étaient rond, et ses cils dépassaient de tous le côtés, donnant un air de marguerite. Ses sourcils étaient gros et immense, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait coupé une peau de chien et se l'était collée sur le front.  
-Qui es-tu, demanda l'inconnue.  
-Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un, on commence par se présenter, répliqua Yoko.  
-Je m'appelle Rock. Rock Mayudebu (2). Et voici mes deux équipier, Kusjikatsu (1) Yamanaka, et Chodebaru Akamichi.. Je suis l'élève de Neji Hyûga-sensei. Maintenant à ton tour. Qui es-tu?  
-Je m'appelle Yoko Nahoru, Genin de Konoha, et je suis l'élève de Naruto Uzumaki-sensei, le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha.  
-Qu…Quoi? T…Tu es l'élève du plus puissant des Sannins, Naruto Uzumaki?  
-Sannin, demanda Yoko, ne comprenant pas se terme.  
-Je n'y crois pas. Les Sannins… Les ninjas légendaires, les Sannins, sont au nombre de 3…Ils sont les ninjas les plus puissant qui existent, hormis les Kage, et encore, pas tous peuvent se mesurer à eux…Ton maître est considéré comme le plus fort des trois Sanins. Actuellement, les Sannins sont Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyûga, et Sakura Haruno. Le titre Sannin, est un titre qui peut être transmis seulement par l'un d'eux. Il est dit que d'un doigt, ils déchiraient le ciel, et qu'avec leurs pieds, ils éffondraient une montagne…  
Ils restèrent longuement à bavarder, et Yoko découvrit que Rock était une fille, et qu'elle avait son age. Yoko en oublia complètement son équipe, ce fut seulement lorsque un chuunin vint les chercher qu'elle s'en souvint.  
-Konohamaru-sempai! Mon équipe…  
-Ah, tu dois être le jeune talent de Naruto…Yoko…il m'a prévenu qu'ils seraient un peu en retard…Venez!  
Et ils entrèrent. L'examen venait de commencer

1. Kusjikatsu : brochette de porc 2. Mayudebu : Gros sourcil 3. Foudre en boule 


End file.
